Love will help us find each other
by goku1234tien
Summary: This will take place during the virtual world saga in Yu-Gi-Oh and in the pokemon world Froake has just evolved. Expect the return of some of Ash's old Pokémon (His first five Pokémon minus Pikachu) plus mega evolutions for Charizard, Sceptile, and Pidgeot. Ash will catch Goomy which will evolve into Sliggoo. Ash will face Ramos in this story
1. Prologue: Sent into a virtual world

Hello Fanfiction readers! I have decided to write my first story. It is a Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover

Disclamer: I do not own either of these shows, if I did Misty would never have left. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami.

**Prologue: Sent into a virtual world**

It was a peaceful day in Cerulean City. Misty Waterflower, the youngest of the sensational sisters had just finished her fifth gym battle in a row.

"I'm tired of this," Misty complained aloud to herself. "I wish I could take a vacation." Misty suddenly thought of her old traveling companions: Brock Slate **(1)**, former gym leader of Pewter City. He was now studying to become a Pokémon Doctor. Then she thought of her other friend: Ash Ketchum a boy who she originally argued with a lot but now she had feelings for him.

"Oh Ash, I wish I could leave the gym and travel with you again" thought Misty.

Suddenly the doors to the Gym burst open. "Who's there" Misty yelled ready to defend herself.

A sinister and evil laugh rang throughout the entire gym.

Misty felt a surge of rage run through her body when she saw who was in the doorway. "YOU" Misty screamed looking at the man, "What are you doing here? How are you not in prison? How did get to Kanto?"

Standing in the doorway was Colonel Hanson a man who had been planning on taking over a place in the Hoenn Region known as The Mirage Kingdom **(2). **Colonel Hanson** "**Well to answer your questions: I escaped from prison, got on a plane under a different name to avoid suspicion and I came for revenge and I will have it." With that he put a glowing orb from his pocket.

"What is that?" Misty asked with fear in her eyes.

"This orb is actually a portal to another dimension" Colonel Hanson said smiling evilly. With that he threw the orb right at Misty's feet.

With no time to react Misty fell into the portal created by the orb. "Now with her gone I will be able to finally take over Mirage Kingdom and I will rule it just as I was meant to do. With that Colonel Hanson left the gym laughing triumphantly.

**(In the Kalos Region)**

Ash Ketchum was feeling quite happy. Not only had his Froake just evolved into Frogadier only two days ago he had just caught a Goomy (a Dragon type.) Suddenly he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. He could tell something bad had happened.

"Misty" Ash muttered.

"PikaPi" (Ash) a soft voice asked. It came from a yellow mouse perched on his shoulder. This was Pikachu an electric type pokemon. He was Ash's First pokemon and could tell something was wrong.

"Hey Ash you okay?" a female voiced asked concerned. This came from a girl with brownish strawberry-blonde hair. This was Serena, a girl whose hopes were set on becoming Kalos Queen. Also traveling with Ash and Pikachu were Clemont (Luminose city's gym leader) and his younger sister Bonnie.

"Ash you seem distracted" said Clemont in a concerned tone. "Is something wrong?"

At that momement Ash felt Misty's presence vanish completely. His went into his pocket and his squeezed on the lure Misty gave to him back when he was having trouble conquering the Battle Frontier. He made his decision. He stood up. He started running back towards the Pokemon Center he and and his friends had left only 1 hour ago. Pikachu quickly hopped on to his friend's shoulder.

"Ash where are you going?" asked Bonnie.

"I have to take care of something" he told his friends. I'll meet you guys in Coumarine City," he shouted as he vanished from sight.

"That was weird," said Bonnie. Both Clemont and Serena agreed with her. Serena hoped Ash would be okay.

**(With Ash)**

PikaPi chu Pika ka chu Pika chu (Ash what's going on), Pikachu asked his trainer. Ash thought to himself "Hang on Misty I am coming to rescue you."

**(Yu-Gi-Oh Universe: Virtual world; Canyon)**

Tea Gardner had just woken up from her dream after she had fallen asleep from exhaustion after escaping from hungry Hitotsu-Me Giants. Suddenly a flash of light occurred. When it faded a girl with orange hair was in front of her.

_  
Author's Notes: That's the end of the prologue

Refrences in story:

His last name is never given so I gave one I thought would fit

Watch season 7 episodes 4&amp;5 to see the whole thing (would have taken too long to write

I have no idea when the first chapter will be up. Thanks to AK1028, Benneducci, EmperorDraco7, and Lily Nadesico for their support, advice and encouragement. Unrill next time Peace!


	2. Chapter 1: The Dark Ocean's King's Plan

Hello Fanfiction readers! Here is the first Chapter. I am adding Digimon into the story. Thanks in advance to Show Expert 1 for letting me borrow ideas from his Pokémon/Digimon Crossover story. I will be adding some of my ideas (such as Davis catching a Pokémon not seen in the Crossover story). Anyway the Ash of that story will not come into play until after Nezbitt's defeat. He will be taking care of an issue (which sent Kari and Mina into the Virtual World).

Btw this will take place after the Grand Festival takes place in the Digose Region in Show Expert 1's story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Nintendo, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Konami respectively. Ross and Mina Are the OCs of Show Expert 1.

Digimon Parings: Kari/Davis, TK/Mina (OC of Show Expert 1), Tai/Mimi, and Matt/Sora

Italics indicate Digimon analyzer or a pokedex entry

Without further ado the first chapter:

**Chapter 1: The Dark Ocean's King's Plan**

(Digose region: Vilax Bay; 1 Day After the Grand Festival has ended)

It was a beautiful day in the Digose region. Sora had won the Grand Festival. Ash, Ross, Kari, Davis, and the rest of the Digidestend (minus Ken Ichijouji {Holder of the Crest of Kindness} and Ross, of the Digimon world) were enjoying the sun.

"It's a beautiful day" said Kari Kamiya (Holder of the Crest of Light). Even though she had lost the Grand Festival to her best friend/sister Sora Takenouchi (Holder of the Crest of Love). She felt really good with the way she performed.

"I agree" replied Mimi Tachikawa, a beautiful pink haired girl. She was the holder of the Crest of Sincerity. She had placed in the top 4 of the Grand Festival.

The other members of the group that were relaxing were as follows: Ash Ketchum, a trainer from pallet town (Kanto region) and his 1st Pokémon Pikachu. Ross, who was another trainer from Pallet Town with his 1st Pokémon Squirtle. Tai Kamiya (Holder of the Crest of Courage); the older brother of Kari. Matt Ishida (Holder of the Crest of Friendship) older brother of Takeru T.K. Takaishi and the boyfriend of Sora Takenouchi; the winner of the Grand Festival. Izzy Koushiro (Holder of the Crest of Knowledge) and the computer genius of the Original 8. Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (Holder of the Crest of Hope), younger brother of Matt Ishida. He had finished in the Top 8 in the Grand Festival, after losing to Kari. Davis Motomiya (Holder of the Crest of Miracles as well as the inheritor of the Digi-eggs of Courage and Friendship). He was Kari's boyfriend. Cody Hida, the youngest member of the Digidestend (inheritor of the Digi-eggs of Knowledge and Reliability); he was too young to start his own journey just yet. The final member of the group was Yolei Inoue (inheritor of the Digi-eggs of Love and Sincerity); she was a very good friend of the four people who had participated in the Grand Festival.

"It's a great day to enjoy the sun" said Tai, who had his arms around Mimi. The two of them had started dating a while back.

"I'm surprised Team Rocket has not tried to ruin the moment" said Ross, who was currently training with his Braviary preparing for the final gym battle of the Digose region.

"I think they are trying to recover from their defeat from yesterday" said Ash who was training for his gym battle with his Scraggy.

"Well serves them right" said Matt who had his arms around his girlfriend Sora. "They deserved it for trying to hurt my Brother."

"Well if we get lucky" said Davis who was training for his gym battle with his Golett, "they may leave us alone for a little while, but I agree with you Matt they went too far yesterday when they tried to harm innocent people."

"TK" a female voice shouted, causing everyone to turn around.

"Mina" said a surprised TK. It was indeed Mina, the girl who Kari had faced all the way back in Reservae Town. She had a huge crush on TK. "It's great to see you again. Sorry you lost the Grand Festival, but at least you got some good experience for your newest Pokémon" she said giving TK a radiant smile.

"T-hanks" TK stammered while hiding a blush.

"TK you didn't tell me you had found a girlfriend" said Matt in a teasing manner. Sora, Mimi, and Yolei were giggling in the background.

"Matt we are just friends" said TK still hiding his blush.

"Mina it's great to see you again" said Kari.

"Same to you Kari" said Mina with enthusiasm. "So do you want to go and discuss contest strategies?"

"Sure" said Kari and the two of them went off.

"Well they seem to have gotten pretty close" said Tai as he watched his sister go off with her new friend. He had heard about the events in Reservae Town via a message from Davis. He turned to TK with a grin on his face "so who is going to be the best man TK?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"We are not getting married" Shouted TK who could not hide the blush as he said it.

"Maybe not today" said Yolei smiling.

"But definitely one day" Mimi said in a sing-song voice.

"To think you have come a long way from that little boy back when we were fighting Piedmon" said Sora smiling. "Although I thought you would have ended up with Kari."

TK was blushing like crazy. "Would you guys stop it" he asked embarrassed at their antics.

"Nope" was the general response from everyone except Davis.

"Something wrong?" asked Imperialdramon looking toward his trainer and best friend.

"I just can't help but think that something bad is going to occur" said Davis looking up to the sky.

**(With Kari and Mina)**

"So what are you plans after your boyfriend competes in the Digose League?" asked Mina. She and Kari and been talking about their contest battles and the new Pokémon they had both caught.

"I'm not sure yet" said Kari, which was true seeing as they last time Davis won a league they had to return home to their own dimension but now that the two worlds had merged the possibilities were limitless.

"Well-" began Mina, she was however interrupted when a portal appeared out of nowhere and started to pull Kari towards it. Acting on instinct Mina released her Butterfree from its pokeball.

"Go find TK and his friends and bring them here and hurry" Mina commanded. With a nod of its head Butterfree flew off to get TK. Mina quickly grabbed Kari's hand.

"Mina" shouted Kari, "let go or you will be pulled into the portal as well."

"No way" Mina shouted back. "I will not let a friend of mine die."

After that both girls were sucked into the portal and it vanished with a flash of light.

**(With Davis &amp; the Others)**

Davis had finally put on a bathing suit when he heard saw Mina's Butterfree heading towards them looking worried.

"Hey Ash!" Davis called to his friend, "Isn't that Mina's Butterfree, the one she used against Kari back in Reservae Town?"

"You're right" said Ash. TK walked up to it.

"Is there something wrong Butterfree?" TK asked

"Free-Free-Free!" it said flapping its wings franticly.

"It said Kari and Mina were sucked into a portal," translated Imperialdramon.

"WHAT?" shouted Davis, Tai and TK. The three of them quickly ran toward were Kari and Mina had disappeared from with Butterfree leading the way with Golett using his Rollout attack to keep up with Davis.

"Wait up guys," Matt shouted as he and the others followed suit.

**(The Dark Ocean)**

When Kari and Mina came out of the portal Kari gasped "Oh No not here!"

"What's the problem?" asked Mina in a confused tone.

"We're in the Dark Ocean" answered Kari with fear in her voice.

"And that is?" asked Mina in a confused voice.

"Long story short the inhabitants were "ensnared" by dark spirals so they called me there to free them but it was a trick because they really wanted me so that they can procreate with me and create legions to battle their old master." Answered Kari in a disgusted tone.

**(Author's Note 1: I actually had to look this up because I was confused on why the Scubbamon brought Kari into that dimension and let me just say I had to re-read the explanation of why they wanted her and I was pretty creped out by it.)**

"You're joking?" said Mina in an almost as equally disgusted tone.

"Nope" said Kari. Suddenly something came rising out of the Ocean. It was Dragomon. Both girls screamed.

_Digimon Analyzer (Kari's voice): __Dragomon is classified as an ultimate Digimon that has power of darkness like you wouldn't believe and you don't want to get caught in those tentacles.  
_

**(Author's Note 2: The Above is copied from Show Expert 1's New Generation 2 Fanfiction since there is no analyzer data on him from the show and I needed something. And yes even though Imperialdramon, Angewomon, and the other chosen Digimon will be classified as Pokémon, Dragomon will remain as a Digimon) **

"Aha I see the child that holds the Crest of Light has arrived" said Dragomon, with a look of lust in his eyes.

"You will never get me to procreate with you!" Kari shouted to him.

"Foolish Girl" said Dragomon, "I only want the power of your Crest of Light so I can escape this pathetic dimension."

"You'll only get the power of my Crest over my dead body" said Kari as she and Mina both got ready for a fight.

"That is easy," said Dragomon in a bored voice. Suddenly he had an incredibly evil smile on his face, "but I don't want to get my tentacles dirty." He clapped two of his tentacles together. Instantly two portals formed under Kari and Mina. Both girls screamed as they fell through the portals.

"It won't be long until those girls are dead and once they are I will take the Crest of Light and use it to leave this pathetic dimension and take over the Digital World." Dragomon laughed evilly.

**(Digose region: Vilax Bay)**

Tai, Davis, and TK followed Butterfree to where Kari and Mina vanished, and the others were not far behind.

"Kari! Kari! Kari where are you?" Davis shouted.

"Davis- I" began Yolei but she was interrupted by TK shouting trying to find Mina "Oh never mind" she said in an exasperated voice.

"Where-"began TK but was interrupted by an Air Slash and a Shadow Ball attack.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" said Ross in an annoyed voice.

**(Author's Note 3: It would not be a pokemon Story without Team Rocket so you probably saw this coming sooner or later)**

"Prepare for trouble we're back for round two."

"Make it-"

"Golett Shadow Punch" shouted Davis.

Golett's attack hit Yamask and sent him crashing into the balloon, forcing it to crash.

"Hey what's the big idea" shouted Jessie.

"Very rude," shouted James.

"I don't have time for this" Davis shouted angrily. "My girlfriend is missing and I need to find her."

Feeling some of Davis' anger Golett stepped forward. "Go-Golett Golett go go Golett"

"What did you say?" Meowth shouted in anger.

"Translation?" Asked James

"It said" "You guys have the worst timing get out of here or else I will defeat you in just 4 attacks."

"The nerve" said Jessie. "Go-"

"Flash Cannon" a voice shouted.

Team Rocket was blasted into the sky before they knew what hit them.

"Where did that come from?" Jessie asked angrily.

"I have no idea" James complained. "But I know one thing"

WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" all three members shouted. PING! They were gone.

"Gennai" everyone shouted.

Gennai returned Machinedramon into its pokeball and walked over to them.

"Gennai Kari and TK's girlfriend Mina disappeared" said Sora. TK blushed red when Sora said Mina was his girlfriend

"I know and that's why I am here and I know why they disappeared." Gennai sighed "I am afraid that their disappearance was caused by the Dark Ocean."

"THE DARK OCEAN" shouted the Digidestend in shock and worry for the safety of their friends.

"Isn't the Dark Ocean that other world that wants to make Kari their queen?" asked Ross.

"Yes it is" answered Gennai. However the ruler of that world once tried to take over the digital world and he wants the power of Kari's Crest of Light because he thinks that will free him from the Dark Ocean."

"I won't let him my sister" said Tai.

"I have a way to save Kari and Mina and confront Dragomon both at the same time" said Gennai.

To be Continued…

That's the first chapter. I wanted to have the Ash of my story choose his team and meet with Mewtwo and Arceus to go save Misty, Davis and the others go to fight Dragomon/save Kari and Mina. Mina meeting Serenity, Duke and Tristan, and Kari, Misty and tea's meeting and meeting the penguin and then heading towards Crump but it was getting super long so I am splitting it up.

My Thanks to EmperorDraco7, Lily Nadesico, thedarkpokemaster, Mr. Grimjaw for their support. I would also like to thank Show Expert 1 for giving me permission to use his OC's. If you like this story look at Show Expert 1's Pokemon Digital Advance and Pokemon Digital World. They are really good. Only difference is that his stories are Advanceshipping.

Until next time my loyal readers peace.


	3. Chapter2 Rescue plan and meeting a Creep

Hello Fanfiction! It's time for the second chapter. Ash (from my story) will choose his team to rescue misty and he will head out to do it. Tai and Matt's partners will temporarily be turned into Digimon and digivolve into their mega forms. Davis, Tai, Mimi, Ross (Pokemon world), TK, and Yolei go to save Kari and Mina, while Gennai, Ash (Show Expert 1's version), Matt, Sora and Izzy go to the Dark Ocean to deal with Dragomon. Kari, Misty, and Tea meet and talk. The same goes for Mina meeting Serenity, Duke and Tristan. Kari, Misty, and Tea also meet Crump.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Nintendo, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Konami respectively. Ross and Mina Are the OCs of Show Expert 1.

Digimon Parings: Kari/Davis, TK/Mina (OC of Show Expert 1), Tai/Mimi, and Matt/Sora

Pokemon Pairing: Ash/Misty

Yugioh Pairing: Yugi/Tea

Serena may be paired up but I don't know with who yet

Italics indicate Digimon analyzer or a pokedex entry

Without further ado, the Second chapter.

**Chapter 2: Rescue Plans and Meeting a Creep**

**(Kalos Region)**

Ash had arrived at the pokemon center. He quickly rushed to the video phone and dialed the number of Professor Oak's Pokémon Laboratory. Within seconds Professor Oak answered "Ash my boy! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey Professor Oak I would like to switch Hawlucha and Flecthinder for Charizard and Bulbasaur and" Ash paused thinking who he wanted as his sixth member of the rescue team. He thought it over and decided to call Officer Jenny to get Squirtle. "That's all I need Professor" Ash said.

"Sure my boy but I need to ask why" said Professor Oak in a concerned voice.

Ash told Professor Oak about what he felt when he was at the campsite when he felt Misty had vanished.

"Here you go Ash" said Professor Oak after he performed the swap. "Now I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks" said Ash. With that the call ended. Ten minutes later Ash had received his Squirtle from Officer Jenny (not without Officer Jenny mentioning that he must be in love with her, causing Ash to blush and Pikachu and Squirtle (Ash's) to snicker).

"Well now I have chosen my team so how will I get to Misty." Said Ash.

"I can help" said a mysterious voice. Ash turned and he and Pikachu gasped.

"Mewtwo" ash stated happy to see an old friend.

"Yes and I have a way to get you to your friend Misty' said Mewtwo. Using his physic powers Mewtwo opened a portal.

"Thanks Mewtwo" said ash as he went through.

**(Digose region: Vilax Bay)**

"So what's the plan Gennai" asked Ross.

"We are going to split up. Davis, T.K, Tai, Ross Mimi, and Yolei will go and save Mina and Kari, while Izzy, Matt, Sora Myself and Ash will go to the dark Ocean and find clues" said Gennai.

"Okay" said Davis "let's make sure we have our best teams ready to go."

Ash, Ross, and Davis called Professor Oak to finalize their teams.

Ash chose Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Snorlax and Heracross.

Ross chose Squirtle, Venasaur, Umbreon, Sceptile, Gliscore, and Cryogonal.

Davis chose Imperialdramon, Houndoom, Absol, Golett, Kadabra, and Zangoose.

"Now that that is all settled" said Gennai "I have these two orbs from Azulongmon which will allow Tai and Matt's Digimon to reach their mega forms."

"Perfect" said Tai "with this we should have enough power to save Kari and Mina."

Tai and Matt released Greymon and Garurumon who both touched the orbs and returned to Agumon and Gabumon respectively then they started to glow.

Autor's Note 1: ( watch?v=doR5ykxEaXM) go to this video if you want to see the evolution sequence)

Agumon, Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to…..Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon.

"Whoa" said Ash. "So that's what digivolving is like."

"Yes now here are the portals" said Gennai. Davis, T.K, Tai, Ross Mimi, and Yolei entered the orb to the right while Ash Izzy, Matt, Sora, and gennai entered the orb on the left.

**(Virtual World: Lake Area)**

Tristan and Duke had just caught up with Serenity when threre was a flash of light.

"Duke, get ready to take Serenity and run" said Tristan getting into fighting stance.

"Tristan if it's one of the Big 5 you can't possibly take him on your own" Duke pointed out.

"Hold on you guys" said Serenity "I don't think it's the Big 5." She would be proven right as when the light faded and Mina was there.

"Okay so if she is not one of the Big 5 then what is she doing here?" whispered Tristan.

"No Clue" admitted Duke

At that moment Serenity arrived with Mina who quickly introduced herself to Tristan and Duke, told them how she was a pokemon trainer and how she arrived in the virtual world.

"Okay" said Tristan, "New plan, First we find Joey or Yugi, then they defeat Dragomon, then we find a way to send Mina back home. Any questions?"

"Yeah and how do we find them" asked Duke.

"Good question" admitted Tristan.

**(Virtual world; Canyon)**

Tea Gardner was surprised that two girls had appeared but she quickly introduced herself to the girls who she learned were named Misty and Kari. Soon after the girls were acquainted with each other a penguin appeared.

"Okay" Said Misty "what is a penguin doing in the desert?" Before Kari or Tea could respond the penguin motioned for the 3 girls to follow it. Soon they reached a Raft with more penguins who motioned for the girls to get on which they did.

"This is Weird" said Misty. During the time on the raft the girls talked and Tea told Kari and Misty that Yugi would be happy to help deal with both Hansen and Dragomon. Soon the penguins jumped off the boat. Then 2 seconds later they saw a million penguins starring down at them.

"Of all the places we could have ended up in in we had to arrive in a virtual Antarctica" complained Tea. "Or worse Planet of the Peguins" Kari pointed out.

They soon arrived at solid ground and saw a building surrounded by more penguins and giant penguin statues.

"If we are going to climb all these stairs there better be someone who speaks english" said Misty in an annoyed voice.

Soon they reached the top and Tea opened the Door and it was full of even more penguins. "Hello is there any one here."

Of course look around you" said a gruff voice you're surrounded by my penguin army."

"I Know" said Tea in an annoyed voice. "Is there anyone without feathers and a beak" she asked.

"There's no one here but us penguins Tea" the voice stated.

"You know her name" asked Kari in a surprised tone.

"I know more than that" replied the voice. "Tea Gardner, five foot five, size six sneaker. Kari Kamiya 12 years old, Winner of the Grand Festival in the Hoenn region, 2nd place in Digose grand Festival. Misty Waterflower Gym Leader of Cerulean city. Youngest of the Sensational sisters, and an expert Water type pokemon Trainer. I know all about the three of you, and I am about to put the freeze on all of you."

**To be continued…**

That's the second Chapter. Sorry that took so long but School and work come first. I will try to get the next chapter (which is the duel) started soon. Any way please Review. Some suggestions for Misty's deck and Deck Master would be appreciated. Thanks to EmpeorDraco7 and Lily Nadesico for their support. Until next time Peace Out.


	4. Chapter 3: A High Stakes Duel

Hello Fanfiction! It's time for the third chapter. This is the first Duel of the story. If you have read Show Expert 1's Digimon/Yu-gi-oh stories you know that Kari knows how to duel. Misty however does not so this will be a challenge any way Yugi will show up in the maze that was in the anime. Without further ado, (insert the Yu-gi-oh theme song's version of It's time to Duel). Bold Equals Change in attack points.

**Chapter 3: A High Stakes Duel**

**(Virtual World: Penguin House)**

"Who are you and what do you want from us anyway?" Asked Tea in an annoyed tone.

"Don't tell me you forgot our last meeting" said the sinister voice. Suddenly the sea of penguins dissolved and a much more muscular one appeared only this one was dark blue and was wearing a tuxedo. Tea was surprised.

"I Think I would remember you" she said.

"Look" said the penguin, "things are never what they appear to be here so when we met earlier I looked a bit different. Give up I'm one of the Big 5." Kari and Misty both were a little scared by this revelation. "The name's Crump," Former accountant of the Big Five, and head of the Personnel." Crump flipped behind the desk took a seat and took out a notepad and he flips a couple of papers before saying, According to this, there's a one hundred percent chance three of you will duel me."

"A Duel?" Tea, Kari, and Misty asked in Unison.

"Exactly," Crump nodded. "While Tea has dueled five times in her life which gives her a 1% chance of actually winning the duel. Kari has dueled 6 times in her life with also gives her a 1% chance of actually winning the duel. Misty has never dueled before so she is no threat."

"Hey" shouted Misty insulted. Crump ignored her and continued reading off his notes. "Kari Kamiya, good at sports however is dating a student who at best will contribute very little to society." Kari nearly had steam pouring out of her ears about Davis being insulted. Crump ignored this and con As for Tea she has eaten 216 slices of pizza."

Hey how do you know all this stuff about us birdbrain asked Tea angrily. "Collecting fact and figures is my job" retorted Crump. "You'd be surprised what numbers tell you about a person's life."

"Our lives are none of your business" said Kari in a furious tone. I'm going to have to disagree with you" said Crump. "I need to know all about you this way when I win this duel I'll be ready to become you."

"What" shouted Misty in a disgusted tone. "No Way!"

"My partners and I no longer have our own bodies" said Crump. "So that's why" Tea realized. "Yes that's why I've taken the form of a giant virtual penguin and come here to live here with my penguin brothers and sisters." The peguins in the room all cheered and clapped.

"Then why don't you stay here" said Misty angrily. "Because I need the real world" responded Crump, "and once I outduel the 3 of you here in my very own palace of ice I'll be able to return to the real world disguised as one of you."

"Listen to me Flipper Feet" said Tea "I have had enough of this so I am out here." With that the three girls ran out of the building.

"We'll see about" that Crump said chuckling evilly. "You can try to run away girls said Crump but the odds are against you." Tea, Misty, and Kari were running through a forest when suddenly the environment changed and all three girls slipped on ice.

"What's going on?" asked Tea. Suddenly the ice below three girls broke up and a pillar of ice large enough for the three girl to stand on rose up out of the water. "This can't be good" said Kari. "Gee you think" said Misty.

"Nice try" said Crump as he appeared on an ice pillar across from the three girls wearing a duel disk. "Looks like my iceberg dueling field is about to leave you cold." Suddenly duel disks appeared on Tea, Kari and Misty's right arms. Soon afterwards cards started scrolling in front of the three girls. "Before we start we have choose our cards from this card database" said Crump.

Kari told Misty to choose a balance of Monster, Magic and Trap cards. Soon all three had chosen there Decks. Tea created a mostly Spellcaster deck. Kari choose her deck from her duels with the Royal Knights and Drayden's Worlds Tournament. Misty created a deck full of Water Attribute Monsters.

"Okay" said Crump, "as per the new rules it's time to choose your Deck masters it can be any monster in your deck.

Kari choose first. My deck master is Angewomon. The ultimate level of Gatomon appeared next to her.

**(Author's Note: Kind of Obvious who her deck master would be Right?) **

Tea choose Dark Magician Girl for her deck master and Misty decided on Maiden of the Agua. "So what's your deck master?" asked Misty.

"I've already taken the form of a monster known Nightmare Penguin you fool" said Crump. "So I'm both the duelist and the deck master. Two threats in one, and once you three are put on ice, I'll be able to waddle my way to the real world."

"Guess again Crump" Said Tea, activating her duel disk. Misty, Kari, and Crump all followed suited and the 4 duel disks' life-point meters all read 4000. "It's time to duel Shorty" said Tea.

"Okay" said Crump "here is how the duel will go: Tea will go first followed by Kari, then I will go followed by Misty."

"Fine" said Tea." She took a look in her hand. "I Summon Ancient Elf to the field in defense mode and end my turn." Kari looked at her opening hand. "I summon Twilight Tiger in defense mode and end my turn."

Crump looked at his opening hand and smirked, I play two cards face down and summon Giant Red Seasnake.

**(1800/800) → (2000/800) **

"How did your Monsters points go up" asked a shocked Misty. Well my deck master ability increases the attack power of all Water monsters on my side of the dueling field. I end my turn."

"My Move" said Misty. "I activate my trap Damage Equalizer since this duel is 3 on 1 two people will share life points and I chose Tea and Kari" said Crump. I play Cost down to lower the level of the cards in my hand by 2 said Misty. "I summon Mobius the Frost Monarch" Its Special Ability destroys your face downs." "Not so fast" said Crump "I Activate Divine Wrath." "Oh No not that" said Kari. "Yes this card negates your monarch's ability Misty and destroys it." Crump discarded a card and Misty's monster exploded and she was defenseless. "Oh I forgot to mention something" said Crump Damage Equalizer has a second effect if you try to destroy it and fail one of my Monsters can attack you directly." The three girls gasped in horror. Attack mighty Seasnake." The monster attacked plowing into Misty and her life points dropped to 2000. Suddenly ice climbed Misty's body until half of it was covered. "What the?" shouted Misty. "Oops" said Crump I forgot to mention each time a person's life point decrease their bodies will be covered by a block of solid ice." Misty was shivering due to half of her body being frozen. "The Loser of this duel will be frozen here until the end of time" said Crump with an evil smirk. Tea and Kari glared at him annoyed that he was taunting Misty for her inexperience at the game.

**(Virtual world; Canyon)**

Ash and Pikachu were searching around where they had arrived for any sign of Misty when suddenly Ash heard her. "It's freezing. I cannot feel my toes." Realizing this Ash reached for his belt. "I choose you Charizard." Ash first fire type appeared with a roar. Before Ash could explain they heard Misty's voice say "You're not going to get away with this." Ash quickly climbed on to Charizard. "Can you find Misty by following the sound of her voice" Ash asked his friend. Charizard roared and took off. He wanted to help Ash save Misty two people who had saved his life not once but twice. Neither of them, (or Pikachu) noticed a Haunter place a 2 Stones and a ring into Ash's pocket. After this the Haunter floated over to a young Woman.

Cliff-Hanger Sorry to stop hear but it felt right to do it. I planned to have ash appear in between Misty and Crump saving her, but I thought of a better idea. If anyone can guess who appeared at the end and what she gave Ash (via Pm or Review) will get both a shout-out in the next chapter, and both the English and Japanese title for it (Yes I looked the Japanese names for the Pokemon Anime to get an idea) Anyway I look forward to the Guesses. Until next time Peace. 


	5. Protect Misty! Mega Charizard Appears

**Hello Fanfiction! Before we get started a quick shout out to ivancandy and thedarkpokemaster for guessing who the woman is. For those who did not it will become clear very soon. Anyway let's start the chapter. Bold equal changes in Attack points. **_**Italics **_**equals pokedex entries. Bold and italics equals part of an episode from an anime. Let's get started.**

**Chapter 4: Protect Misty! Mega Charizard Appears**

**(Virtual World: Iceberg dueling field)**

The duel with the second member of the Big 5: Crump, former accountant for KaibaCorp had started. Tea and Kari were sharing life points thanks to Crump's Damage equalizer Trap card. Crump had all of his life points but Misty had lost half of hers. To make matters worse when a person lost life points they would be incased in ice.

"It's so cold" said Misty who was trying to stay warm which was hard due to the fact that ice was covering half her body.

Undenounced to them Yugi and Yami (the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle) had made it through the maze Noah had set up for them. Yugi was angry that one the Big 5 was not only dueling Tea but two girls he had never seen before. Yami was intrigued by the cards on Kari's Field since he had never heard of Angewomon or Twilight Tiger.

Tea drew her card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Giant Solider of Stone with Ancient Elf to form Mystical Sand" (2100/1700). "I activate the spell Quick attack which allows my fusion monster to attack right away. Mystical Sand attack with Sandstorm Blizzard." Tea's monster let loose a sandstorm which destroyed Crump's monster and reduced his life points to 3900. Ice formed on Crump's feet. "I end my turn."

Kari drew her card. "I summon Nefertimon in attack mode." (1500/1200) "Thanks to my deck master's ability every monster that's name ends in mon such as Nefertimon gains 500 attack." (Nefertimon **(1500/1200) → (2000/1200). "**Now Nefertimon attack Crump directly with Rosetta Stone." Nefertimon launched her attack and Crump's points dropped to 1900.

Yugi was cheering. "Awesome that combo attack cost Crump half of his life points." Yami was impressed. He definitely wanted to learn about Kari's deck. He was also impressed by Tea's move.

Crump drew his card. "No more fooling around I activate Card of Sanctity. This allows us to draw until we all hold six cards. I play three cards face down and summon Bolt Penguin in defense mode." (1100/800) "I end my turn."

Misty drew her card. First I activate my deck master's special ability. For every water mater in my Graveyard I gain 200 life points. Her points increased to 2200. The ice on her body retreated slightly. Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to-." I activate Magic Jammer said Crump. I discard a card to negate and destroy your magic card. And since you failed to destroy Damage Equalizer again, Bolt Penguin attack. Crump's monster used its whips to strike Misty causing her points to drop to 1100. More ice appeared on Misty's body which meant that 2/3 of her body was incased in ice. Tea, Yugi, and Kari were shocked that Crump had countered Misty again so easily. "I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode. (1400/800) "Mother Grizzly destroy Bolt Penguin." Misty's monster destroyed the penguin. "I knew you would do that" said Crump. "I activate Revenge Sacrifice. This destroys Mother Grizzly so its effect does not activate. In addition I can summon a monster to my field so come forth Defender Iceberg in defense mode. A giant iceberg with the face of a penguin appeared (0/2450). "I e-e-e-n-n-d my t-t-u-rn Misty stammered through the cold.

Tea drew her card. "I summon Mystical Elf to the field in defense mode and end my turn." Kari drew her card. "I summon Butterfly Light Princess in attack mode." A butterfly woman with sparkling wings on her back and neither legs, just that other part, came up with 1900atk points. I end my Turn.

Crump drew his card and smirked. "I play Dark Hole." Tea Yugi, Yami, and Kari all gasped as all monsters on the field were destroyed. "I Activate Pot of Greed." Now I activate the magic card Double Summon to bring out Flying Penguin and Penguin Torpedo." (Flying Penguin **(1200/1000) → (1400/1000). **Penguin Torpedo **(550/300) → (750/300)**). "Next I play Infernal reckless summon to bring out two more Penguin Torpedos." 2xPenguin Torpedo **(550/300) → (750/300). "**Next I equip Flying Penguin with penguin sword to raise it power by 800 points. Flying Penguin **(1400/1000) → (2200/1000).** Now Flying Penguin attack Tea directly."

The monster quickly attacked Tea causing both her and Kari's points to drop to 1800, due to Damage Equalizer. Immediately ice came up and covered a little more than half of both Tea and Kari's bodies. "Now Penguin Torpedo 1 attack Kari" said Crump. The torpedo charged and struck Kari causing her and Tea's points to drop to 1050. Now all three girls had ice covering 2/3 of their bodies. Now it's time to claim a body said Crump with an evil smirk. "My final two torpedos attack Misty."

"No" said Tea, Yugi, Yami and Kari in shock. Misty closed her eyes and waited for the end. She wished she had told Ash how she felt about him. The torpedos were moments away from striking her.

"Pikachu Iron Tail" shouted Ash, while another voice shouted "Sceptile use Leaf Blade." The two penguin torpedos were struck by the moves and were destroyed on contact. Misty opened her eyes and her heart leaped with joy. "Pikachu" she cried in happiness. "Pikachu-Pi" (Misty). Ash's longtime partner climbed on to her shoulder (ignoring the ice) and rubbed his checks on her face in relief happy that she was okay.

Kari looked to the right and was relieved when she her boyfriend. Davis was riding Imperialdramon. Behind him she saw her Brother and Mimi riding on Wargreymon, her brother's Digimon partner's Mega Level closely followed by her partner/pokemon Angewomon. Behind them was T.K riding on Angemon and behind them was Yolei and Ross riding on Aquilamon. Ross' Sceptile stood near Tea to protect her.

"What's going on," said Crump in a shocked and angry voice. Quickly Ash and Charizard (who quickly used Flamethrower to melt the ice on the three girls) landed. Ash quickly enveloped Misty in a hug. Davis and the others landed and Kari was also given a hug by her Brother and then again by her boyfriend. Tea was confused by the pokemon. Ash quickly let out his pokemon. Squirtle and Bulbasaur were happy to see Misty was okay and then turned to Crump angrily. Frogadier had already turned to face Crump. Goomy was confused as he had never seen the girl his trainer was hugging before. Ash's Charizard was growling at Crump with pure rage.

Davis took out his pokedex and pointed at both Goomy and Frogadier but it said _"No Available Data."_ This surprised him. "This is new" said Davis. "I guess they are from a region we have never been to before" said Ross also surprised. "Are you alright Kari?" Tai asked his sister who nodded. "This does not make sense my calculations said I would have won" said Crump.

Ash angrily turned to face Crump. "That's why you tried to attack Misty. Numbers told you she would an easy target." He has so much fury hidden in his voice thought Yami. "Yes" said Crump, not noticing the anger Ash had, "She was my ticket- Ash interrupted "You could never take her place" he was shouting.

Davis looked to Ross. "Uh should we stop him?" Davis asked. "You want to be on the receiving end of that anger said Ross. "Good point" Davis admitted.

**Author's note 1: I will be using the battle between Ash and Gary (Jhoto League) to show how numbers in the pokemon anime ****DON'T**** Matter. (Specifically when Charizard shows up. Not all of it)**

"Look there have been times when I have been behind in a battle and the "Numbers" say I would lose" said Ash, "but I have pulled through and won." Suddenly there was flash of light. Then everyone saw a stadium. "Ok now what?" Mimi asked in a confused voice. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"_**Muk is unable to battle Scizor wins."**_ "Okay so we are at a tournament?" Davis asked._** Scizor has put an end to Muk's battling for the day and now Ash Ketchum has only one pokemon remaining. **_(Davis and everyone else gasped minus Misty Ash and Ross) _**Gary Oak still has three Pokemon in his arsenal. What will Ash choose as his last as his last Pokemon. **_"Oak as in-" Davis began. "Yep" said Ross "I remember watching this on T.V. "So who wins?" Tea asked. "Just watch" said Ross. Davis and others watched as Ash's past selve called on Charizard who quickly knocked out Gary's Scizor and Golem. Crump's beak dropped in shock.

"I would like to restate that Charizard looks stronger than Pikachu" said Davis. "No kidding" said Imperialdramon. "Keep watching" said Ross "the battle is not over." Everyone watched as Gary's last pokemon Blastoise pushed Charizard into a corner. Then Ash's past selve made the command that would change everything. _**"Charizard use Flamethrower to burn the battlefield."**_ Yami smirked "Brilliant." Yugi was surprised. "Just watch Yugi." Soon after this Charizard finished Blastoise off with Seismic Toss. Then everyone returned to the iceberg dueling field. Ash looked at Crump. "That is why numbers don't matter" he said. "Pure luck said Crump. "If you were on a different field you would not have won." Ash was annoyed. "Numbers don't matter, what matters is your friendship with your pokemon, or this case the bond with your cards."

"Exactly," said Yami who had just caught up to the others. He and Yugi had finally gotten through the barrier thanks to Red Eyes Black Dragon. Tea was very happy to see him. "Nonsense," said Crump annoyed by the new interruption. "They are just cards and they are going to help me get out of here." Ash gave Crump a dangerous look. Yami sighs in annoyance. "It's the same thing. People don't understand that you need to put your heart into your deck, make it your own, and not choose cards because you think they are strong."

"Exactly" said Ash. "I choose Charizard in my battle against Gary not because he's strong"- ("Which he is," said Davis. Ross elbowed him to make him be quiet) "I choose him that day because he was my friend." So what do say Charizard let's show Crump what friendship is all about." Charizard nodded his head and roared.

Suddenly Ash's pocket started to glow. "What's going on?" Crump shouted in shock and fear. Ash smiles "I guess that someone was looking out for ya Misty." Misty looks to Ash surprised as does everyone else even his pokemon. Ash removes from his pocket two stones and what looked like a bracelet. "It's time to show off what happens between a trainer and a certain pokemon. Ash walks up to Charizard and whispers to it. Charizard is surprised but nods. Ash takes a deep breath. Charizard Mega Evolve." Suddenly the two stones, and Charizard started to glow. Then there was a flash of light.

**Author's Note 2: Type in the following address watch?v=df3pLU9v54 and skip to 1:40. This will show Charizard Mega evolving in the anime (granted it is not Ash's but it's better than nothing) **

The light faded and there stood Charizard; black instead of orange and the fire on his tail was blue. Everyone was shocked. "Wow," said Davis. "Now I've seen everything." "Mega evolution originated in the Kalos region" said Ash. "It also happens to be where Goomy and Frogadier are from. Oh Korrina the Gym Leader of Shalour City and the champion of Kalos also have pokemon that can mega evolve plus there's a mega Blaziken."

"Wait," said Tai. "A gym leader and the champion can access that power?" "Well I know where I am heading to after the Digose league is over" said Davis. Ross and Tai nodded. Crump is slowly losing his temper. "This is ridiculous. I should have won already."

Ash sighs then looks to Mega Charizard who nods. "Use Steel Wing." Mega Charizard charged at Flying Penguin and it move connected. "Now use Fire Spin." Mega Charizard let loose blue fire that wrapped around the duel monster. "Finish this," said Ash "Dragon Tail." Mega Charizard's tail turned blue and he struck Flying Penguin with show much power that it was destroyed on impact.

"Impossible" Crump shouted in shock. His life points had dropped to 950. Yami looked to Tea "It's time to end this." She nodded and drew her card. "I move Dark Magician Girl to the field and activate its deck master ability for every monster in mine, Kari, and Misty's graveyard I can draw a card for each and choose one to add to my hand. The rest go to the bottom of the deck." Ancient Elf, Twilight Tiger, Mobius the Frost Monarch, Giant Solider of Stone, Mystical Sand, Nefertimon, Mother Grizzly, Mystical Elf, and Butterfly Light Princess all appeared in pink balls of light. Tea drew 9 cards, choose the one she wanted and placed the other 8 cards at the bottom of her deck. I activate Sage's Stone. When this magic card is activated while I have Dark Magician Girl I can summon a Dark Magician to the field.

Yugi's deck glowed and seconds later his signature card appeared. The magicians looked too each other and nodded each firing their trademark attacks and ending the duel. Crump vanished vowing he would return. The monsters disappeared.

Soon after that Kari, Tea, and Misty told Ash and Yugi about Dragomon and Hansen (whose name caused Ash to growl angrily and Pikachu to call dibs on his 2 Ninjask). "There's one thing I don't understand" said Davis. "One thing?" Ross questioned. "How did Charizard Mega Evolve?" Davis asked. "I have no idea" said Tai.

Suddenly a note appears in front of Ash who reads it aloud. "_If you are reading this note Ash you were able to save Misty. Now you need to go to __Coumarine City __to find the next member of the Big 5. We will meet again soon. Good Luck signed, A Friend P.S: your friend says Hi._

Ok what was that about Mimi asked confused. No idea said Ash but let's head to Coumarine City. Ash ran off with Misty and the other following him. Noah watching this decided to learn more about Ash.

**So here is the next chapter. Next time Ash reunites with Serena, Bonnie, and Clement, they meet Misty, Joey defeats Johnson, and a lot more. Ash will battle Ramos in two chapters from now. Please read and review and until next time Peace.**


End file.
